Sailor Boy
by violaqu33n
Summary: Buy a girl a drink, sailor?" SasuSaku, with the tiniest hintings of SasuIno, but only if you squint, or want it to be there.


Disclaimer: Flame me and die

Disclaimer: Flame me and die. I do not support SasuIno, I just needed to borrow it. All reviewers will be showered in twelve thousand cookies.

_Oh, don't fall in love with a sailor boy,_

_A sailor boy,_

_A sailor boy,_

_Oh, don't fall in love with a sailor boy,_

_For he'll leave your heart at sea_

Ino and TenTen walked seductively down the boardwalk, short shorts, thin tank top straps sliding down slightly, long lean legs tan and smooth. From the piers, busy sailors stopped and whistled at the two head turning girls, who just soaked up the attention like a sponge.

At the end of the boardwalk, TenTen leaned back against the railing, revealing a tantalizing view of cleavage to anyone walking by at a certain angle. She smiled lazily.

"Gimme a hug darling, I gotta get home before Neji pees his pants. He doesn't like our little trolling walks." Ino rolled her blue eyes good naturedly, and leaned onto the steel beam, the sunlight off the ocean reflecting into her irises.

"You're gonna spoil that boy rotten, Tennie. He should be _hoping to God_ that you're not off trolling for someone with a better job, or more money, or a better package, not setting your curfew. Make him reach for what he can't get. Stay here, I need a drink, and my paycheck doesn't come till next week." TenTen shrugged.

"Sorry sweetie. I like to spoil my man, cuz I know he really loves me." TenTen's brown eyes were confident and trusting; something Ino hadn't ever truly known. "Find some hunk of man to buy you a martini. You need to have some more fun and let loose." Ino nodded, and walked TenTen towards the nearest cab. She waved as her brunette friend drove off to go have a love-dovey evening with someone she truly cared about.

Disgusting. She wanted to puke over the side of the railing.

But, more than her urge to just go home or catch a quick movie, she wanted that martini, and one of these boys was going to pay for it. Right, now she just had to catch one of those boys.

The problem was, as much as everyone and their mother thought Ino was the world's biggest and best tease, she honestly wasn't. She'd flirt with guys a bit, but nothing extraordinary, and no one night stands, for sure. So the idea of seducing some random male to buy her a drink and do nothing else seemed enormously difficult.

She tried to imagine what her older sister, how was much more experienced on these matters, would say, and conjure up an image of Inora in her mind. The advice would probably sound like, "Just remember to make sure he's wearing a condom. Don't forget sweetie, no glove, no love." Which wasn't really helpful in this situation. So it seemed like she was flying solo on this mission.

After crossing off a few of the most vulgar men, Ino let her eyes wander and settled down on what appeared to be the prime candidate of the night. Tall, handsome, and looking rather angry at nothing in particular, he seemed to be the perfect pick. The only pit fall was the tall blonde man sitting next to him, happily jabbering away while they both tugged on ropes and did whatever else sailors would normally do.

So Ino casually meandered over, and looked out to the water, seeming to be admiring the gleaming ship before her. The blonde waved at her.

"Hey sweetheart, care to come on board? My friend here is a little lonely these days." The other man elbowed him fiercely in the sides and scowled.

"Shut up, asshole." Ino shrugged and started to turn to walk away slowly, sashaying her hips and running her hands casually over her waist to outline her curves. The was a yell behind her.

"Just wait a second!" There seemed to be a heated discussion going on between the sulking target and the extremely helpful friend. After a minute of arguing, the dark haired man stepped down the stairs of the ship and stuck out his hand stiffly. Ino shook it hesitantly, and from the deck of the ship there was a loud smacking sound, like the blonde man was smacking his forehead at his friend's obvious stupidity.

"I'm Sasuke. Would you"- he swallowed unpleasantly, like he was being forced to drink antifreeze-"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Ino blinked in surprise.

"Actually I just ate an hour ago. Care to buy a girl a drink, sailor?" Her tone was playful and flirtatious, but Sasuke remained dark and scowling, but he nodded solemnly. Ino gave a forced half smile and began to walk towards the nearest bar, as he trailed silently behind her.

At the bar, Ino finally ordered her martini and drank it slowly, twirling the tiny colorful umbrella through her fingers. Sasuke drank a shot, and then settled for a beer. There was an awkward silence.

"So Sasuke, what do you do as a sailor?" He looked at her like she just asked what his favorite brand of underwear was, and just when she turned back to her martini, slightly miffed, he began to speak.

"Being a sailor…It's not the best job, and the pay is less than amazing, but it's alright. I've seen a lot of places with my crew and the guys on the ship aren't so bad." Ino nodded and took a sip of her drink, as Sasuke continued. It seemed that alcohol really loosened him up.

"But that guy on the boat, Naruto, he's my best friend since we were twelve, and he's a real dumbass most of the time, but he's a good guy. Don't ever tell him that, cuz his ego might explode." And it took her a second to realize that Sasuke has actually made a halfhearted joke, but by then, he was already way past her astonishment.

"I think he's just trying to look out for me. I haven't been on a real date in about seven months, so I guess he's sorta worried and all shit." Ino choked on her martini and broke into a fit of coughing. Sven months?

She didn't actually say the question, but the look on her face hid nothing. Sasuke sighed expectantly, and continued with his monologue about himself. "My fiancé, Sakura, died last August, and I haven't really gotten out much. She was the prettiest doll you've ever seen, no offense, with this crazy ass pink hair and big green eyes.

Ino, who by this time had finish her martini and started on a second one, patted his hand, the strong vodka taking away all her inhibitions. "Well that really sucks, and I'm sorry about your loss. Why'd you buy me a drink if you didn't want do date for a while?"

He shrugged, and took a swig of his beer. "I'm a sailor, so it's my duty to try and get you to sleep with me two hours before my boat heads out. But I guess that plan backfired, cuz you're more sober than I am…" He was beginning to ramble, when Ino cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Sasuke," she began, and he knew he was fucked from there, "Sasuke, I'm _not_ Sakura and I can't ever be her. You should go back to your ship and I'll go home, and we can just forget this ever happened, alright?" He nodded dumbly, and she gave him a gentle prod towards the door.

It was only when she finished her second martini and was about to order a third, that she realized that Sasuke had a) not paid for his own drink, but had also b) not paid for _her_ drink. She was majorly screwed, and scanned down the bar for the waitress or the bartender, and spotted a woman served a table of people several pitchers of beer, and waved to her gloomily.

The bartender on the other side of the counter was there in a flash. Ino looked sadly down at her empty glass, and was about to say that she had no money, when the woman said, "It's on the house tonight sweetie." Her head jerked up in surprise.

The bartender winked a big green eye at her, before turning away, singing a tune under her breath. She had all her hair packed tightly into a hair, but a few wisps of pink were falling out. Ino backed away from the counter slowly, then spun around and ran off into the night, the bartender's song the only sound she heard as she sprinted towards a bus station.

_Oh, don't fall in love with a sailor boy, _

_A sailor boy, _

_A sailor boy,_

_Oh, don't fall in love with a sailor boy,_

_For I'll leave your heart at sea_

AN: I rather hate this ending, but I think it fits in a spooky, ghostish, haunted sort of way. Review me, please, like for a cookie?


End file.
